Doble Cara
by kaaryzz
Summary: Hubo un asesinato en el bosque,ahora Tori es la principal sospechosa,mientras los chicos tienen que dar su declaración,cada uno cuenta una historia diferente que perjudica a otro,pero más a Tori...¿Cual sera la verdad?...Lo se,no se hacer resúmenes pero que más da X3 pasen y lean.
1. Declaraciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores,recuerdan que les dije que haría una nueva historia?,pues aquí esta XD,espero y les guste :3 .**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**POV JADE...**

**-Nunca imagine estar en esta situación...-**Hice una breve pausa para acomodar las palabras que diría**.-Se supone que soy ruda,mala,dura y sin sentimientos... Pero no,hoy no,tengo miedo sabe-**La habitación estaba muy obscura,solo la lampara que apuntaba a mi cara era lo único que alumbraba la habitación,era el típico escenario de película,el detective malo interrogándote con la luz directo a tu cara para que confieses..como si eso ayudara.

**-No estabas tan asustada ayer,¿cierto?-**Preguntó el detective,no recuerdo como se llamaba,creo se se apellida Johnson.

**-¿Y ya me dirá porque estoy aquí?-**Pregunte evadiendo su pregunta,irónico cierto.

**-¿Quien es Joel Anderson?-**Pregunto dándome la espalda.

**-El chico nuevo en Hollywood Arts-**Atine a contestar.

**-Murió ayer después de su "salida" al bosque,¿Lo sabias?-**Me llene de terror al escuchar sus palabras,solo tenia una semana de conocerlo,no me agradaba,bueno solo me gustaba,y lo que paso no fue muy agradable que digamos,pero jamas le desearía la muerte.

**-No lo sabia-**Era obvio que no mentía,estaba tan impactada que cualquier persona a un kilómetro podría notarlo.

**Flashback..**

Estábamos en clase de Sikowitz cuando se abrió la puerta,era un chico nuevo,bastante delgado y atractivo,se sentó justo a mi lado...

**-Hola soy Joel-**Me saludo amistoso.

**-Jade-**Contesté indiferente.

**-Callada,¿ehh?-**Yo solo le regale una mirada des aprobatoria y a la vez coqueta,ya no era novia de Beck,así que según nuestro trato,podíamos salir con quien quisiéramos.

**FinFlashback...**

El recuerdo de cuando lo vi por primera vez me invadió...

**-¿Segura?-**Me estaban ocasionando migraña sus preguntas.

**-¿Porqué mentiría?-**Era verdad.

**-Para in cubrirte-**¡Pero que cara...!**-¡Tal vez tu lo mataste y ahora te haces la inocente para no recibir tu castigo!-**Me grito en la cara.

**-¡El me encantaba!-**Le regrese el grito.

**Flashback...**

**-Gracias por traerme a casa**-Dije sonriendole a Joel.

**-De nada-**Se acerco y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha,su cara y la mía quedaron a pocos centímetros..**-Me gustas-**Agrego.

**-Y tu a mi-**Dije y el se acerco más y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios,no fue exactamente lo que esperaba pero es un momento inolvidable.

**FinFlashback...**

**-Claro**-Dijo con sarcasmo..**-¿Segura?-**Pregunto de nuevo,juro que estuve a punto de estamparlo contra la pared.

**-¿Sabe que?-**Hice una pausa...-**¡BOTESE AL CARAJO!-**Le grite a la cara.

**POV TORI...**

**-¿Quien es Joel Anderson?-**Pregunto el detective Johnson.

**-El chico nuevo de Hollywood Arts-**Conteste normal.

**-¿Sabias que murió?-**Continuo con su interrogatorio.

**-Si-**Contesté.

**-¿Como lo sabias?-**Me miro con sospechas.

**-Ammm su familia me aviso-**Diablos mala respuesta.

**-¿Segura?-**Seguía dudando de mi.

**-Si-**Lo mire directamente a los ojos,así el sabría que no mentía.

**-¿Te caía bien?-**Esa pregunta...¡Diablos!.

**-No me agradaba**-Agache la cabeza.

**-¿Porque?-**Pregunto de nuevo,comencé narrar lo que paso,los recuerdos paseaban por mi cabeza libremente,pero el no podía ver nada,así sabría exactamente lo que siento o más bien sentía.

**Flashback...**

Estábamos en clase de Sikowitz cuando el apareció,era guapo,todo iba bien hasta que...Se sentó a lado de Jade..

**FinFlashback...**

El detective interrumpió mi narración y mis recuerdos.

**-¿Mantenías alguna relación con Jade?-**¿Porqué esa pregunta dios mio?.

**-Nop-**Estuve apunto de llorar pero me mantuve firme.

**-¿Entonces?-**No sabía que contestar.

**-Es complicado-**No tuve el valor de mirarlo.

**-¿Complicado?-**Siguió,tenia ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de ahí y jamas volver.

**-Si-**Contesté.

**-¿Porqué?-**Demonios,ya no sabia que decir.

**-¿Ya me puedo ir?-**Era la única manera de evadir esa pregunta.

**POV DETECTIVE JOHNSON...**

_(Beck Oliver)_

**-Si,si lo conocía,trato de ligarse a mi ex novia-**Contesto molesto.

**-¿Y esa era razón para encontrarlo muerto?-**Se quedo en completo silencio tratando de asimilar la noticia.

* * *

_(Cat Valentine)_

**-Si,era el nuevo novio de Jade jejeje-**Dijo riéndose,no encontraba la gracia de la situación.

**-Jade no menciono que tenia una relación con el chico-**Hable concentrado.

**-No jeje pero a Jade le gustaba mucho,aun más que Beck y eso le daba rabia a Tori-**Empiezo a sospechar de esa Tori.

**-Claro..Bueno Cat...-**Me interrumpió.

**-Jejeje me gusta como habla-**¡¿Qué?!,sigo sin encontrarle gracia alguna.

**-¿Disculpa?-**Pregunté.

**-¡Jade no menciono que tenia una relación con el chico!,jajajaja-**Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

* * *

_(André Harris)_

**-Si si,lo recuerdo,ese chico era muy delgado,no tanto como Robbie pero sip-**Contestó normal,ligeramente asustado y nervioso.

**-Murió-**Contesté en seco.

**-¡¿Que?!-**Mi noticia lo impresiono.

**-¿Qué sabes de la relación que llevaban el y Tori Vega?-**Tengo el presentimiento de que ella es la asesina.

**-No tenían ninguna relación señor-**Cada vez estaba más nervioso.

**-Me refiero a como se llevaban,¿eran buenos amigos?-**Pregunté.

**-Nop,a Tori no le agradaba Joel jeje-**Contestó con los nervios al limite.

**-¿Porque?-**Se acomodo en la silla y no supo que decir.

* * *

_(Robbie Shapiro)_

**-¿Necesariamente tiene que estar "el" aquí?-**Pregunté irónico.

**-¡No sabe lo que tengo!-**Grito su muñeco.

**-Claro...-**Ignore el extraño comentario.**-Joel Anderson,¿Te suena familiar?-**Pregunté.

**-Si el chico nuevo,¿Pasa algo?-**Al parecer no sabia nada,pero según algunos testigos,el estaba ahí.

**-Esta muerto-**Su reacción al principio fue como si bromeara,después se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna broma.

**-¿En serio?-**Pregunto asustado.

**-Si,alguien lo asesino y estoy investigando eso-**Contesté.

**-¡¿Cree que yo lo mate?!-**Grito asustado.

**-Vamos Robbie,el detective no esta jugando,si tu hubieses asesinado a Joel,yo sería novio de Jade-**Dijo su...¿Muñeco?,"Porque siempre me toca lidiar con la gente loca",pensé.

**-¿Había algún problema entre Tori y Joel?-**Seguía con el presentimiento.

**-Emmm nop,bueno si,días antes de acampar escuche a Tori amenazar a Joel por el amor o no recuerdo bien,no soy chismoso-**Dijo algo nervioso,mis sospechas cada vez eran más fuertes hacia Victoria Vega.

**-¡Ja!,que no lo eres Robbie-**Dijo su muñeco,"Bahh no tiene caso seguir con este chico",pensé.

* * *

_(Trina Vega)_

**-No se,escuche muchas veces su nombre cuando mi hermana gritaba como loca que lo odiaba-**Esto cada vez empeora más para Tori Vega.

**-¿Así?-**Pregunté con intriga.

**-Si,creo que porque estaba enamorada o no se-**"Si asesinaste a Joel,te hundirás Victoria",Pensé.

**-Si te dijera que posiblemente tu hermana es "homosexual",y esta enamorada de Jade West,¿Qué pensarías?-**Le dije la verdad.

**-Eso explicaría su rara obsesión con conseguir la amistad de Jade pero,jaja no juegue,mi hermana no es así-**"Si supieras niña",pensé.

**-¿Segura?-**Quería dejarla más en duda.

**-¿Vine hasta aquí solo para que usted me dijera sospechas de que mi hermana es gay?-**Contestó molesta.

**-Ella misma lo confeso-**Dije con tono altanero.**-Además de que ella es sospechosa del asesinato de Joel Anderson el cual tu hermana amenazo poco antes de su muerte y tú acabas de decir que ella lo odiaba-**Solo se quedo en silencio sorprendida por mi noticia y mis sospechas de Victoria.

**-¿Fuiste a acampar con ellos?-**Pregunté con la esperanza de conseguir algo más.

**-No,Tori no quiso que fuera-**¿Sospechoso no?.

**-¿Porque?-**Pregunte intrigado.

-Creo que me tiene envidia por ser más bonita y talentosa que ella-¿Es una broma?.

**-Claro-**Conteste sarcástico,no apoyaba en nada a Victoria pero,era obvio que no era más bonita que ella.

**-Esto estaba en el bolso de tu hermana que encontré en la escena del crimen-**Dije mostrando un cuchillo manchado de sangre,sangre de Joel...Ella solo abrió sus ojos al máximo y no supo que decir...

**-Tori,¿Que hiciste?-**Murmuro sin despegar su mirada del cuchillo.

**-¿Este es el bolso de Victoria?-**Dije mostrándolo.

**-Sii-**Contestó nerviosa...

¿Qué les pareció?,se que dije que sería de terror pero no se se me ocurrió algo diferente,¿Acaso Tori si asesino al pobre chico todo por celos?,espero y les gustara :3.


	2. ¿Beck o Tori?

**Hola mis queridos lectores,espero y les gustara este fic,a mi en lo personal me emociona mucho escribir,pero con este,me encanta,aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**POV DETECTIVE JOHNSON...**

_(Jade West)_

**-Fue Trina-**Dijo segura.

**-¿Porqué?-**Pregunté intrigado de su firmeza al acusar a alguien de ese modo.

**-Estaba molesta porque Joel no le hacia caso,¡Y por eso lo mato!-**Me sorprende esa chica.

**-Pero a lo que yo se Trina no fue a acampar con ustedes-**Dije desconcertado.

**-¿Y como sabe que no fue?-**Tenia razón...

* * *

_(Beck oliver)_

**-Opino que fue Tori-**Otro punto más para Victoria.

**-¿Porqué?-**Pregunté.

**-No se,ella lo odiaba sin razón-**Mmmm,creo yo también,que fue Victoria.

* * *

_(Robbie Shapiro)_

**-Opino que fue André-**"¿André?,¿ese chico que tiene que ver?",pensé.

**-¿Porqué?-**Pregunté,no se,pero André no me daba tan mala espina.

**-Estaba celoso de que Joel fuera mejor músico que el-**Dijo seguro.

**-Yo acuso a Robbie,el estaba celoso de que Joel si fuera normal jaja-**¿Pero que diablos?.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Murmure.

* * *

_(Cat Valantine)_

**-¡Opino que fue usted!-**Gritó.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Contesté a su acusación.

**-¡Usted mato a Joel!,y ahora quiere incriminarnos a nosotros-**Siguió insinuando que yo mate al chico,me duele la cabeza de tratar con gente dañada como ellos.

**-Niña yo no mate a Joel,alguien más lo hizo..-**Dije sereno.**-Alguien de ustedes-**Agregue.

**-¡Ahhh!,en ese caso yo creo que fue Jade-**¿Jade?,esta niña esta loca,se supone que Jade lo quería,¿no?.

**-¿Porqué?-**Pregunté sumamente intrigado.

**-Porque en el bosque antes de que pasara todo,Jade y yo vimos a Tori y a Joel besarse-**Espera...¿Qué?..

* * *

_(André Harris)_

**-Mire..-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-No estoy seguro,pero para ser honesto,creo que si fue Tori...-**"No lo creas,fue ella",pensé.

**-¿Así?,¿Porqué?-**No es por nada,pero cualquier cosa que inculpara a Victoria,me interesaba demasiado,soy muy pulcro y honesto en mi trabajo,me gusta hacer justicia,y que personas que cometen asesinatos o delitos,tengan su merecido.

**-He tratado de cubrirla un poco,pero no puedo,no se si lo mato..-**Volvió a repetir su inseguridad e hizo una breve pausa.**-Pero tanto odio,y amenazas,además de que poco antes de que pasara...¡Eso!,la ultima persona que estuvo con el fue Tori-**Cada vez estoy más seguro de que fue Victoria...

* * *

_(Trina Vega)_

**-Mmm,yo creo que fue Beck-**Dijo,no se si para encubrir a su hermana o tal vez si tenia sospechas.

**-¿Porqué?**-Pregunte para salir de mis dudas.

**-Estaba celoso de que Jade quería a Joel,y por eso lo mato-**Buen punto..**.-Y ahora quiere incriminar a Tori-**Agrego defendiendo a su hermana...

* * *

_(Tori Vega)_

**-Yo creo que solo fue un accidente-**"Si claro encubre te",pensé.

**-Así..-**Dije sarcástico.**-¿Porque?-**Pregunté.

**-Pues...ya sabe,por lo que paso..-**Dijo nerviosa...

* * *

**POV BECK...**

**-¿Y esa era razón para encontrarlo muerto-**¿Qué?.

**-¿Enserio esta muerto?-**Tarde en contestar,aun no comprendía la noticia,ni mucho menos captaba lo que insinuaba.

**-Si-**Dijo en seco.

**-Opino que fue Tori-**Contesté normal.

**-¿Porqué?-**Preguntó intrigado.

**-No se,ella lo odiaba sin razón-**Respondí con la verdad.

**-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso ese día?,o ¿Porqué la culpas de ese modo?-**Preguntó sin mirarme.

**-Por lo que paso antes de su muerte-**Contesté...

**Flashback...**

Me asome a la casa de campaña de las chicas para encontrar a Jade,en ese momento vi a Tori y a Joel discutiendo..

**-¡Eres un idiota!-**Dijo Tori muy enojada.

**-¿Ahora si soy un idiota?-**Contestó algo confundido.

**-Siempre lo has sido**-Contestó aun más molesta.

**-Cuando te bese no lo era,¿cierto?-**"¿Se besaron?",pensé.

**-¡Cuando me besaste fuiste aun más idiota de lo normal!-**Vaya Tori si que estaba enojada,normalmente no es grosera.

**-Si claro-**Dijo Joel para salir de ahí dejando a Tori hablar sola,en ese momento me escondí entre los arbustos,y lo ultimo que vi fue a Tori seguir a Joel,después de 10 ó 15 minutos ocurrió el incendió.

**FinFlashback...**

**-Por eso creo que ella lo mato,¿No le parece raro que Tori lo sigue y después de la nada se incendia el bosque y Joel muere?-**Dije seguro después de contarle lo que sucedió.

**-Tienes razón chico,todo esto es muy sospechoso..**-Dijo bastante serio..

**-¿Puedo irme?-**Pregunté con la esperanza de salir de ahí,estaba cansado y bajo mucha presión.

**-No..-**¿Qué?**-Antes de que se vaya digame...¿Cual era la relación entre Jade y Tori?-**Agrego,no se que tenia que ver Jade y To...¡A ya se!...

**-Pues Jade odiaba a Tori,pero Tori siempre estaba y esta para Jade,casi cualquier cosa que Jade quería,Tori lo hacia...¿Ya me puedo ir?-**Dije lo más rápido que pude.

**-No espera...-**¡Bahhhh!**-¿Porqué Jade odiaba a Tori?-**¿Qué este tipo no se calla?.

**-¿Porqué no se lo pregunta a ellas?-**Le contesté altanero y me levante de mi silla..

**-Mira niñito de papá,tu también eres sospechoso por si no lo sabes,y en esta sala el que manda soy yo...¡Así que te sientas y me dices lo que quiero saber!-**Me grito bastante enojado en la cara y me sentó de manera brusca.

**-¡Jade la odiaba porqué tenía miedo de que me enamorara de ella!-**Contesté bastante nervioso...

**POV TRINA..**

**-Ella misma lo confeso-**¡¿Qué?!**-Además de que ella es sospechosa del asesinato de Joel Anderson el cual tu hermana amenazo poco antes de su muerte y tú acabas de decir que ella lo odiaba-**Agrego,no supe que decir..

******-¿Fuiste a acampar con ellos?-**Preguntó.

**-No,Tori no quiso que fuera**-Contesté sin parecer nerviosa,si lo hacia perjudicaría a Tori.

**-¿Porque?-**¿Acaso no se cansa de fastidiar con sus preguntas?.

**-Creo que me tiene envidia por ser más bonita y talentosa que ella-**Contesté con la verdad.

**-Claro-**¿Me ignoro?.

**-Esto estaba en el bolso de tu hermana que encontré en la escena del crimen- **Dijo mostrando un cuchillo manchado de sangre,solo abrí mis ojos al máximo.

**-Tori,¿Que hiciste?-**Murmure inconscientemente.

**-¿Este es el bolso de Victoria?-**Dios mio Tori te estas hundiendo tu sola.

**-Sii-**Contesté nerviosa.

**-Mmm,yo creo que fue Beck-**Me apresure a contestar,no quería que le pasara nada a Tori.

**-¿Porqué?-**Pregunto intrigado.

**-Estaba celoso de que Jade quería a Joel,y por eso lo mato-**No se si fue Beck,pero sonaba bien,era posible**.-Y ahora quiere incriminar a Tori-**Agregue para defender un poco más a Tori.**-Además vi algo interesante...**

**Flashback...**

Iba caminando hacia mi clase cuando sin querer pase por el armario del conserje...

**-¡¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?!-**Escuche gritar a Beck,en eso me acerque a escuchar mejor.

**-El no es un idiota egoísta-**Dijo tranquila Jade y salio de ahí,no se si me vio,al parecer no.

**-¡Maldito Joel!,¡ojala estuvieras muerto!-**Grito Beck muy enojado...

**FinFlashback...**

**-Interesante-**Dijo después de que terminara de narrarle mi recuerdo.

**-Ve,Beck parece aun más sospechoso-**Dije tratando de convencerlo de que Tori era inocente.

**-Tienes razón,la única diferencia es que poco antes de la muerte de Joel,Tori se encontraba con el-**¡Diablos!.

**-Pero,y si Beck lo mato y esta inculpando a Tori-**Insistí con lo de Beck.

**-Mmmm,lo tomare en cuenta...-**¡¿Qué?!,eso no sirve para mi ni para Tori...

**¿Qué les pareció?,espero y no se confundieran,cada vez que aparece en el detective el nombre de los chicos (Por ejemplo (Tori Vega) XD ) son declaraciones de más adelante jeje,pero ya en los POV ahí viene todo...**

**Mizaki-sama: Gracias *.* .**

**Jhey vi: Gracias espero y te gustara este cap. y para ser honesta te quedaras con mas intriga :3 .**

**Konata1400: Gracias :) espero y te guste este cap.**

**DannyWest: Jajajaja no tengo nada contra Tori jeje solo que ella es más propensa a que le pasen las desgracias XD y te aseguro que te sorprenderé con el asesino ;) .**

**Vaniap0211: Jajajaa cierto con lo de Rex XD jeje pero el fic se llama doble cara,por que todos tratan de salvar su pellejo ya sea culpando a alguien inocente o no jeje.**

**Mica: Gracias jeje a mi tambien me encanta escribirla de hecho XD,y si crees que sea Beck? jeje saludos.**

**Madameduvergiere: Jeje,espero y te gustara y pues si tienes razón jeje que se lleve el amor de Jade.**


	3. ¿Más que amigas?

**Hola mis queridos lectores,perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que estamos en periodo de parciales en mi preparatoria y es más difícil,tengo que estudiar mucho y hacer tareas pero en cuanto se termine esta y la semana que sigue ya todo normal ;),ahh ahora que recuerdo,puse una foto mía de usuario,para aquellos que alguna vez se preguntaron quien es aquella chiquilla que siempre los deja en intriga y suspenso en cada cap y que además se tarda un mes (no recuerdo bien jeje) en actualizar... pues esa soy yo jeje (no me hagan bullying por favor XD ) y pues voy a escribir todo lo que me gusta (espero se tomen el tiempo de leer si no pues ok jeje ) y como soy ;) .**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV DETECTIVE JOHNSON...**

Diablos esto es muy confuso,según a lo que yo tenia entendido era que estos chicos son muy buenos amigos y ahora todos inculpan a alguien más,hasta el momento tengo sospechas muy fuertes hacia Beck,Jade y Victoria,en especial de Victoria.

_(Jade West)_

**-Tienes razón niña-**Dije tragándome mi orgullo...

**-¿Cual era tu relación con Victoria Vega?-**Pregunté intrigado...

**-¿Como el beso entre Victoria y Joel?-**Dije en tono fastidioso...

**-¿Te gusta Victoria?-**Era buen momento para bajarle su prepotencia...

**-Que le importa-**Susurro molesta,y creo que no se dio cuenta de que si la escuche...

* * *

_(Tori Vega)_

**-¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo?-**Creo que la hice enojar...

**-Am si eso..-**Me interrumpió...

**-Además de que Jade no es una persona fácil y me odia por coquetear con Beck y besarlo en mi primer día en Hollywood Arts,de haber sabido que me enamoraría de ella no lo hubiese hecho lo juro-**Dijo casi llorando...

**-Lo lamento-**Dije honesto...

**POV JADE...**

**-¿Sabe que?-**Hice una pausa...-**¡BOTESE AL CARAJO!-**Le grite a la cara.

**-¡A mi no me grites niña!-**Me regreso el grito,me calme un poco sentada en la silla.

**-Mataron a tu "príncipe" Joel-**Se burlo el muy idiota.**-Y uno de ustedes fue ¿ok?,así que a tu criterio,¿Quien crees que lo asesino?-**Preguntó directo.

**-Fue Trina-**Dije segura.

**-¿Porqué?-**Preguntó intrigado.

**-Estaba molesta porque Joel no le hacia caso,¡Y por eso lo mato!-**Contesté aun más segura e imponente de lo normal

**-Pero a lo que yo se Trina no fue a acampar con ustedes-**Dijo haciendo a un lado mi afirmación.

**-¿Y como sabe que no fue?-**Volví a hacerlo reflexionar,solo me miro con algo de asombro,se sentó en su silla y volvió a hablar..

**-Tienes razón niña-**Dijo con dificultad,como me desagrada.

**-Lo se-**Contesté prepotente.

**-¿Crees saberlo todo?**-"A que diablos se refiere",pensé.

**-¿Si?-**Quería fastidiarlo un poco.

**-Jajaja-**se rió,no encontré la gracia del asunto,tal vez de lo prepotente que soné.

**-¿De que se ríe?-**Pregunté intrigada.

**-¿Cual era tu relación con Victoria Vega?-**Ignoro mi pregunta...

**Flashback...**

**-Oye,¿porque estas tallando a mi novio?-**Le pregunté a la chica que encontré con Beck.

**-A..aa no es que le tire el café en..-**Dijo haciéndose la inocente y yo la interrumpí.

**-Aléjate si aprecias tu vida-**La amenace.

**-Tranquila-**Dijo Beck tratando de calmarme dándome un beso en la mejilla.

**-Jade tu llevaras el primer grupo del día elige a tus actores-**Dijo Sikowitz.

**-Ahhh,Cat...Ilay,Beck y Tori-**Dije en tono "amable".

**-Ohh ohh,parece que este perro tiene pulgas en el pelo-**Dije "actuando" y disfrutando del momento.

**-¡A no se preocupen!,leí en Internet que el café frío es un gran remedio para las pulgas de perro-**Dije arrebatando le un vaso de café a un idiota que estaba en el salón para vaciarlo en la cabeza de Vega,ella solo salio de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

**FinFlashback...**

Inmediatamente recordé como conocí a Tori,no se porque pero ligeramente sonreí a pesar de las circunstancias.

**-Regular-**Contesté a su pregunta con una sonrisa.

**-Define regular-**Joder que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?.

**-Tenia sus momentos buenos...-**Hice una breve pausa.

**Flashback..**

**-Deberías intentar ser linda conmigo-**Dijo Vega..

Salimos bailando de ahí dejando solo a al guardia,mm no recuerdo su nombre..

**-No quiero ser tu esposa en la obra-**Le reclame a Tori.

**-¡Sera una larga caída!-**Le grite a Vega aumentando su temor.

**-¡Que yo no hablo así tía!-**Me grito después de lanzar la del set.

**-Eres muy bonita-**Dijo en tono de cumplido,me sentí bien pero a la vez fue incómodo.

**-Mira Tori son esos tipos-**Dije para que viera a los idiotas que nos fastidiaron en el Nozu.

**-Corre Walter-**Dije tomada de su mano para salir de ahí.

**FinFlasback..**

Recordé algunos momentos con Tori,no quería hacerlo pero invadieron mi mente.

**-Y malos también-**Dije con disgusto y la sonrisa que formaron los buenos recuerdos con Tori se desvaneció.

**Flashback...**

**-¿Juegos de meza?-**Dijo Beck aun improvisando y siguiendo su papel.

**-Kilos de besos-**Dijo Vega con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Los probare-**Dijo Beck para besarla,desdé ese momento jure que la odiaría de por vida o eso creía.

**FinFlashback...**

En ese momento recordé el beso de Beck y Tori,fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

**-¿Como el beso entre Victoria y Joel?-**¡¿Qué?!.

**Flashback...**

**-¡Espérame Jade!-**Grito Cat bastante cansada justo detrás de mi.

**-¡Corre si no quieres que te deje!-**Le grité fastidiada.

**-¡Ohh Jade mira!-**Dijo Cat en susurro.

**-¿Qu... ¡Oh dios!-**Dije al mirar aquella escena,Joel o Tori,no se no me di cuenta de lo enojada que estaba,pero uno de los dos beso al otro.

**-¡Vamos,larguémonos de aquí!-**Dije sumamente enojada.

**-Pero Jade..-**La interrumpí.

**-¡CORRE!-**Dije frunciendo el ceño.

**-Yey-**No dijimos más y nos largamos de ahí.

**FinFlashback...**

**-¡Si!,como el beso entre ellos-**Contesté molesta.

**-Una pregunta Jade..-**Lo interrumpí.

**-¿Otra?-**Dije sarcástica.

**-¡Si otra!..-**Dijo molesto**-Es obvio que sentiste celos al ver a Victoria y a Joel besarse...-**Agrego haciendo una breve pausa-La pregunta es...-Lo volví a interrumpir.

**-¡Valla al grano!-**Grite molesta,estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¿Por quien de los dos sentiste celos?-**¡¿Qué?!.

**-¿A que se refiere?-**Pregunté bastante desconcertada.

**-¿Te gusta Victoria?-**¡¿Qué?!,tarde bastante en contestar.

**-Mmmmm,en que sentido-**Dije muerta de nervios.

**-No me quiera ver la cara niña,¡sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero!**-Me grito,honestamente no le encuentro la gracia a su bipolaridad.

**-No-**Dije con voz a penas audible.

**-¿Segura?-**Voltee a verlo con ganas de matarlo y que me interrogaran ahora si justamente.

**-Que le importa-**Dije en susurro,tal vez si lo sentía y no quería admitirlo.

**POV TORI**

**-¿Ya me puedo ir?-**Era la única manera de evadir esa pregunta.

**-No aun no,primero conteste la pregunta que le he hecho-**Demonios.

**-Es complicado enamorarse de alguien como Jade,¿entiende?-**Contesté cabizbaja.

**-No,explícate mejor-**Dijo en tono burlesco.

**-¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo?-**Le dije enojada.

**-No-**Me miro incrédulo.

**-Con solo eso le digo todo,¿no cree?-**Dije triste.

**-Am si eso..-**Lo interrumpí.**-Además de que Jade no es una persona fácil y me odia por coquetear con Beck y besarlo en mi primer día en Hollywood Arts,de haber sabido que me enamoraría de ella no lo hubiese hecho lo juro-**Dije al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Lo lamento-Dijo sincero.-**Pero,cambiemos de tema-Dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor,como si eso sirviera.

**-¿Quien creerías que fue el asesino de entre ustedes?-**Preguntó algo intrigado,se nota que sospecha mucho de mi.

**-Yo creo que solo fue un accidente-**Respondí cabizbaja.

**-Así..-**Contesto sarcástico.**-¿Porque?-**Pregunto.

**-Pues...ya sabe,por lo que paso..-**Dije nerviosa.

**-¿El incendio no?-**Diablos.

**-Si-**Conteste.

**-Pero Joel no murió incinerado,lo sabes-**¡Demonios!...

**POV DETECTIVE JOHNSON...**

Al parecer Jade y Victoria son más que amigas,no me queda ni la menor duda de ello,ahora creo que ellas son cómplices de todo esto,o tal vez no?..

**¿Que les pareció ehh? jeje perdón por tardar tanto XD la culpa es de los exámenes en mi preparatoria jeje pero bueno espero no tardar más XD aa y por cierto saludos a mi hija (de juego CX ) Daniela Esmeralda jeje que sigue mis fic's XD y a mi contacto de facebook Juliana ( Morenitha Mendez ) jeje y ¿en verdad Jade y Tori serán cómplices? jeje espero no dejarlos más en duda o que no entiendan XD ..**

**Konata1400: Perdón por la espera jeje espero y te gustara el cap.**

**Mizaki-sama: Jeje ahora también de Jade,espero y te gustara este cap.**

**DannyWest: Te juro que te sorprenderás con el asesino ;) y perdón por la espera XD.**

**Vaniap0211: ¿Porqué te intriga el pov de Trina?, jeje y para ser honesta créeme que entenderás bien lo que paso dentro d caps.**

**Jhey vi: Ups jeje perdón si te hice esperar mucho jeje espero y te gustara el cap.**

**Mica: jeje gracias espero y te gustara el cap.**

**Cami R: Tienes razón pero ahora todo dio un giro y pues cualquiera puede ser el asesino,gracias por leer.**

**Tori Fan: Jeje tal vez pero ahora los más probables a ser el asesino es Jade,Tori y Beck,saludos.**

**Bueno espero y les gustara gracias por leer..SALUDOS :* .**


End file.
